


Shade Shade no Mi

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Body Modification, Bondage, Brain Break, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy eats the shade shade fruit, becoming a shadow man, but unlike Moria he's a logia. He is now made of shadow, and fights with a purpose and an air of caution drilled into him by his grandpa.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Shade Shade no Mi

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Shade Shade no Mi

Luffy eats the shade shade fruit, becoming a shadow man, but unlike Moria he's a logia. He is now made of shadow, and fights with a purpose and an air of caution drilled into him by his grandpa. 

Chapter 1 

Trafalgar Law was looking for allies, he was on a quest to bring down a warlord of the sea, who went by the code name Joker in the underground. So far he had a crew of four including himself. 

While trying to gain crew members, he was also trying to avoid Joker and his cronies. His ship had made it somewhat easier, as he rode in a Submarine! While easier there was a shadow of danger lurking behind them, always creeping closer. 

Law had heard rumors of an up and coming pirate in the East Blue. He went to investigate, hoping to find an ally, if anything a potential crew member. This sea was considered the weakest of the four seas, so Law didn't have high hopes but believed his crew would be safe for the time being. 

"Captain, we're in the East Blue territory now." He heard Shachi over the intercom. 

"Good take us up and let's have a look around." Law got ready. 

"Captain, are you sure about looking for this guy?" His companion Bepo was a polar bear mink. 

"I'm sure, Straw Hat Luffy…" he had collected info on a lot of upcoming pirates, to see if there was a proper fit. Who would be his rivals, his allies, or his threats. From news reports and from his Wanted poster this guy was quite the wild one. 

While Law had a 45 Million bounty for the North Blue, that was pretty standard. In the East Blue the highest bounty was 25 million, this Luffy guy had earned a bounty of 75 Million. His crimes ranged from attacking a marine base and freeing a criminal, attacking a marine ship and freeing another criminal, resisting arrest, attacking a marine investigator and stealing all the treasure they had confiscated. He had taken out other pirate groups as he pleased. 

Some of his other crimes didn't fit his MO, and was likely given blame for other pirate's or marine's actions. Marines with a grudge tended to pad a pirate's record. Especially if the investigator was dirty. Judging from his wanted poster he seemed like a happy guy. "...you seem like a naughty boy. I wonder if you'll live up to the rumors."

He had a feeling he knew where the next stop for their group would be, Loguetown, where the King of the Pirates was born and where he died. Law had to admit he wanted to visit the place himself. This would be killing two birds with one stone. 

Law had expected to bump into Straw Hat before he reached the island but was caught off guard by another pirate ship. Their sub was attacked and before they could descend their ship was attacked by a gas weapon. 

Before Law could fight back, the gas knocked them out, and their ship was raided. The last thing Law saw was the mark he feared the most and made his heart sink, it was the symbol of Doflamingo pirates! 

What the raiders didn't know was that Bepo had sent out a distress beacon before he fainted. Law, Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi were taken aboard the ship. They were put into different cells, and to add insult to injury were stripped naked to further humiliate them. 

Law was bound by sea prism stone cuffs, this drained him and kept him from using his devil fruit power. He blushed at his naked state, he felt so vulnerable. No clothes, no weapon, no devil fruit…

'These guys have to be working for Doflamingo, no one in the East Blue should know about my power like this.' 

"Captain are you okay?" He heard Bepo call out. 

"I'm fine, how are you guys?"

"We aren't hurt but…" he heard Penguin call out. 

After a pause he heard Shachi. "We are unarmed captain, they stripped us bare." He heard Bepo give out an embarrassed whimper. 

Bepo was shackled tight so he couldn't even cover himself, with rubber lining his bonds so he couldn't use electro to escape. Penguin and Shachi were chained together, not giving them much room to move. "I'm sorry this is all my fault!" He hung his head low.

"Don't talk like that captain!" Penguin snapped.

"We'd be dead if it wasn't for you. We owe you our lives." 

"You gave us purpose!" Bepo said. 

Law couldn't help but smile. "You guys!"

It didn't last as a wicked laugh could be heard. "Aww how sweet, you guys will make my teeth rot." A blonde haired man came into the den. 

"I recognize you, you're Bellamy the Hyena!" The man laughed. 

"Glad to know my reputation precedes me." He chuckled again. 

"What do you want with me?" Law glared.

"Me? Nothing really, but our Boss put a hefty price on your head." Law had a bad feeling about this. 

"So...you are working for Joker!" He growled. 

"He personally gave me the right to sail under his mark. He will be bringing us into the new era that's coming." 

"You are a fool, Joker uses people and once he's done using you he'll kill you or break you." Bellamy grabbed Law by the face. 

"You don't know anything!" He glared. "You see you are my ticket to being an officer in his crew." His sadistic smirk made Law's blood run cold. 

"Joker wants me, not them, let my crew go!" Bellamy released his face and slapped him. 

"Don't be so sentimental!" He laughed. "They are extra insurance to make sure you be a good boy and don't try anything funny." Not that he could try anything with sea prism stone on him. 

Law couldn’t stand for this, if they got handed over to Joker, he’d torture his crew in front of him to make a point. “I was like you once, I bought into Joker’s crap, but him out. He takes in those who are lost, makes them feel special, but it's all empty lies!” 

Bellamy punched him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. “Shut up!” 

"Maybe we should use that Bellamy, it was a gift from Joker-san?" Sarquiss said. 

"Not a bad idea." He chuckled. "You think Joker will toss us away huh, he didn't just give us a gas weapon to bring you down. He said we could mess with you too." He grabbed Law by the hair. "Anything is fair game so long as we don't kill ya." 

Bellamy’s gang brought in some kind of chemical. “Joker has seen great things in me, it’s why he rewards my efforts. I may not know why he wants you and I don’t care.” he put on some thick rubber gloves. “One of his scientists made this stuff, Joker said it’s a special weapon we can use as we want.”

‘It must have been something Caeser made for him…’ Now Law was getting nervous. That freaky scientist made all kinds of biological weapons, that’s all he cared about. ‘That explains the gas weapon.’ 

“We’ve seen what this stuff can do, it gets absorbed into the skin.” Bellamy poured some over his gloved fingers. “Though we could make you drink it I found applying it works best!” Law struggled but he was bound too tight he couldn’t get away. Bellamy rubbed the substance on his nipples. “Get ready bitch!” He laughed. 

Law could mentally diagnose his symptoms at first. His nipples began to tingle for a few minutes, then his heart beat increased. The strange concoction had seeped into his skin and increased his heart rate, that means whatever this was would spread twice as fast. He could feel his nipples harden, once they were nice and perky they began to throb. “Ahh!” 

Bellamy laughed. “Guess what this is yet?”

“It’s an aphrodisiac!” he felt hot, with each passing minute things weren’t looking good. He panted and felt his blood rushing south. Bellamy chuckled as Law’s penis stood at attention. 

“Correct, but this stuff is crazy strong.” In just thirty minutes Law’s nipples were hard, his cock was hard, his skin was flushed and he was starting to sweat. “Joker said you were a disobedient bitch, so we are gonna fix you!” he licked his lips. 

“There has to be a cure!” Law glared, trying to keep his mind. 

“Oh there is,” Bellamy leaned in close. “It’s semen!” 

Law glared. “You sick fuck!” he shivered. 

Bellamy just laughed. “We tested this stuff, if you get semen your body will calm down, but if you don’t you’ll be driven mad by your own lust.” 

“This has to be a lie, Joker wouldn’t…”

Bellamy grabbed Law by the throat and laughed in his face. “He wants you to be an obedient bitch, and trust me, if you don’t get cum to calm down you’ll become so dick hungry you’ll do whatever he says to get cock.” Law’s eyes widened. “Tell me Law, do you feel it in your ass yet?” Law began to sweat. “Maybe you need some more!” 

He collected some more of the concoction and applied it directly to Law’s penis. “Ahhh noooo!” his hips bucked into Bellamy’s grasp, making the blonde laugh and laugh. He squeezed his rod and pumped it, peeling back his foreskin and applying the substance right to his glans. 

“Look how slutty the great captain Law has become!” His men laughed and teased him. Their insults making his penis twitch. He had men watching his naked and horny body, which was striking a weird cord with him. His penis was tingling and began dripping pre-cum like crazy. Bellamy kept toying with his cock until he came. 

Law chewed on his bottom lip, as his toes curled in delight. His cum was thick and heavy, shooting off in several intense spurts. Despite his orgasm he was still hard, his cock and balls throbbing. ‘This is bad!’ If his cock stayed erect for too long it well...it wouldn’t be good.

In just a few minutes he started feeling a weird, but familiar tingly sensation in his ass. His tight hole began to part, his insides growing hot. “It’s hot!” Law moaned, his body squirming as his temperature continued to rise. 

“It’ll only get hotter, soon all your brain will drain into your dick and ass. Of course if you begged me nicely I’ll fuck you good and give you some cum!” Bellamy had to admit Law was sexy and in his mind he deserved a good fuck from the Hyena! 

Law responded by spitting in his face. 

Bellamy glared. “Normally, with two doses a guy will be driven mad in a few days but…” he lubed up his fingers with the stuff. He rubbed Law’s entrance. “Let’s see how you do when it's applied to your ass!” He thrust his fingers in and Law gasped. 

His body had swallowed up two fingers so easily. Bellamy viciously thrust them in and out.

“Captain!” His crew called out to him. 

“Leave him alone!” 

Bellamy’s crew just told them to shut up, while cheering Bellamy on. He stirred up Law’s insides a bit with his fingers, chuckling when Law whimpered when they were finally pulled out. “I’d give it a day before you become a full slut, you’ll be begging me for my dick and cum.” 

“Go fuck yourself!” He panted. 

Sarquiss suggested giving some to the rest of the crew. “Nah, that’d be a waste, we’ll need some for the rest of the trip after all. We’ll be dropping this little gift to the big boss and cashing in!” His crew cheered. 

-x-

Law was losing it, he was so turned on it hurt. His temp kept rising, his most sensitive areas were throbbing non stop. It was getting harder and harder to keep his mind focused. The longer he was under the effects of the aphrodisiac the more changes he was noticing. He was trying to keep a log in the hopes of reversing it once he had his fruit’s powers. 

His nipples had grown bigger and more sensitive, his testicles had grown larger, building up with unshed cum. This was what he could see, but what’s more he could feel his ass changing. Caeser was a real sick bastard no doubt this concoction wasn’t just a simple aphrodisiac. To add fuel to his humiliation, Bellamy sent his men down to toy with Law’s body every hour.

They pinched his nipples and made him cum, they toyed with his penis and made him cum, and they fingered his ass and made him cum. Despite the orgasms every hour his cock refused to go soft, after a while a couple of orgasms an hour weren’t enough for the ache in his balls. He almost lost track of time, except that his balls itched to cum like crazy. To make matters worse, the digits in his ass were making a deep itch deep inside him. 

It wasn’t enough, he needed to cum more, he needed something big and long to scratch that itch. His spilled seed just made the brig smell of cum, which only fueled his hunger for it. His cock was leaking pre-cum like a faucet. Twelve hours in, Law was losing it, even the supportive words from his crew were falling on deaf ears. 

He wanted to have sex, very badly, it was becoming deeper than a carnal need. Bellamy’s men asked him over and over if he wanted their captain’s cum, while he kept telling them to fuck off. His will power grew thinner and thinner with each passing hour, till it was hanging only by a thread. Now on the thirteenth hour he wasn’t answering them, he was scared that if he spoke out loud he’d say yes. The crew noticed and reported to Bellamy saying Law was breaking. 

“Good, Joker will be pleased. Once he breaks, we’ll take turns and turn him into the ultimate bitch.” They started taking bets on when he was gonna crack completely. Another twelve hours Bellamy believed Law would be broken completely. Bepo heard it with his Mink hearing. 

“We have to escape!” Bepo wailed and cried. 

Before Law’s crew could formulate a plan, suddenly the ship was rocked as if it was hit with a cannon ball. Their distress call was heard and someone had been giving chase…

To be continued


End file.
